Semiconductor dies are routinely connected to larger circuit boards such as motherboards and other types of printed circuit boards (PCBs) via a package substrate. A package substrate typically has two sets of connection points, a first set for connection to the die or multiple dies and a second less densely-packed set for connection to the circuit board.